Hold on, brother
by frappyrouge123
Summary: they had to find him, before its too late.


**ok, so I'm sorry if this story is kind of crappy. this is my first time writing a ****fan fiction! so i hope u could bear with me:) for now it will be just a one-shot, but i might ****continue it if u like(or if i have time, hehe). anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was dark, very dark. He barely could see where he was going. Except of course he had his fire with him, which he is currently using to light the way to a specific room. He didn't know where this room was but he was going to find it because Ace, his little brother, <em>needed <em>him, and he wasn't sure if ace will hold on any longer.

"Ace?!" marco shouted, but still no answer.

He gritted his teeth, what if he wasn't able to answer because he.. NO, Marco didn't even want to think of that possibility. He didn't know if he could bear his brother dying while he had the chance to save him. He'll feel guilty for the rest of his life. He stopped in his tracks when he heard soft sniffling coming from somewhere in the dark hallway. He blinked so he could see better and, there it was, the cell where that bastard pirate put Ace in. That bastard is gonna pay. pay good.

He quickly sprinted to that cell. And when he reached, the sight made his heart freeze. Ace was shackled, his hand where held up by them. His legs were crossed, but were still shackled. his eyes where open, but they didn't have that shine to it anymore. They were dull and lifeless, they were also red and puffy. Probably because he cried a lot. scratches littered his body; bruises and burns and cuts. He was surrounded by a pool of blood, which is probably his. To be simple, Ace looked like he went in and out of hell.

he quickly broke the door, ran over to Ace, kneeled down and took his face in his hands, not giving a damn shit about the blood that already covered him from knees down."A-Ace?, Ace can you hear me!? please, oh god, ACE!", He cursed under his breath. He then as fast as he could proceeded to break the damn shackles from his hands and legs. Ace's body slumped on him and he caught him and lowered him to his lap, his he'd on his shoulder.

He checked his pulse, then cursed again. He could barley feel the pulse, but still, it was there, light but still beating. He then took out his snail phone and called thatch.

When thatch picked up, he quickly shouted, "Get a damn stretcher NOW!, I found ace" he looked down to the lifeless form of his brother "Please hurry, i don't think he's going to hold on any longer", he whispered the last part, already feeling the tears prick at his eye's. He could have easily carried him back to the ship, but he might make his condition worse by touching some of his injuries, and personally, he wasn't taking any chances. The poor kid has already been through enough.

The response was immediate. "Shit, I'm coming now. Don't worry Ace is stronger than this, he could do it". Marco could hear him shout to the nurses to get a stretcher, so he closed the snail phone and gave out a shaky breath.

It was all because of that Pirate, frank was his name. He ambushed them at the middle if the night and caught them off guard. Unfortunately, Ace was still sleeping that time and only woke up when Frank took him by the neck and threatened to stab him if we didn't back off and let them leave in peace. Well they were okay with THAT if he was gonna leave Ace alone. But that bastard decided to take Ace _with him_ instead, put some wire gas in Ace's mouth witch made him pass out, and said he was going to hand him to the marines. Well, they weren't ok with _that_.

He heard footsteps come and knew they had finally come. the door burst open and soon ace was carried the stretcher, and off to the Moby dick. Marco hurried after them quickly, but stopped when he saw a body on the floor. He kneeled down to look at the body and, there he was, frank the bastard. He was sure that either thatch or whitebeard had did this. The guy looked even worse than Ace. He smirked, then kicked the body under him. Well they wouldn't like it any other way, now would they?


End file.
